


Graphics for Read All About It (#PrinceMystery)

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Fiction Graphics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Digital Art, M/M, Text Icons, Twitter, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Art post for Read All About It (#princemystery) by hma1313





	Graphics for Read All About It (#PrinceMystery)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Read All About It (#princemystery)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435647) by [hma1313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/hma1313). 



> I had a blast making art for this fic! It was cute and had a lot of things to make art for! Some things I am only posting one of (the chapter titles, newspaper articles, tweets and texts) and to see them all you'll just have to read the fic :)

 

**'Chapter' Banners**  


**Divider**  


**Text Messages**  


**Newspaper Articles**  
  
  
Like the texts, there were multiple articles throughout the fic.

**Tweets (block form)**  
  
Fun fact... You can find one of my own selfies, my dog, and the LotR cast in the twitter account photos.

**Art Throughout the fic**  


  
Probably my favorite one!

  
This is actually the actress that plays her, too!

  
But it could also be this one.

  



End file.
